


Two Years Ago

by MischiefHowl



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gredence if you squint, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: Two years ago they never thought they'd be where they are now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the art from: bona--mana and questionartbox on Tumblr
> 
> Pretty much I had more inspiration for this and somehow in the end I lost the inspiration bug.. D: I may add chapters if I get more ideas but for now this is a one-shot.

It was two tiring years. Two years he had been away from New York, avoiding it like the plague. Even as Newt returns to deliver his book to Tina- no matter how much he wanted to tell her himself that he was alive and thank her for trying to help him.. He always beat himself up afterward, calling himself a stupid boy for being so cowardly. All in silence when Newt was asleep while he tended to the beasts who seemed to get that he was hurting and nuzzled him best they all could.

The Obscurus within the cold part of the case didn't harm him and in a way it spoke to him. He had to tell Newt it was hard to explain how he could understand it and even speak to it without so much as opening his mouth. At times he let himself become his Obscurus form and the two floated around, at times it calmed him down more than it should. And was so much bigger thanks to it gaining power for two years, showing he was indeed the biggest and most powerful Obscurus to date and may always be so.

Two years felt longer than it should. And still he found himself here, so hesitant to get off the boat. Newt's words were so calming and kind to him, speaking to him like a beast... understanding the fear and trying to help him in any way the wizard could. 

And so began his first step back into New York. Looking so different from he was two years ago.. with longer hair that was as soft and a bit wavy. His body was much healthier and ate well. Some muscle was hidden under his clothing. And color has returned to him and the scars faded best they could that were shown. 

He knew where to go if he needed. The old NSPS church was vacant and unfixed.. it looked like it didn't last well against the elements, making it look more sadder. The destruction caused by him was fixed..

Modesty was living well among a small family, no sign of how she was before. She was happier.. but he had somehow hoped against hope that Chastity was alive.. that she was just unconscious- ... but he knew the truth. She would never come back. And it was his fault.

"Credence..." Newt shook the boy from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Newt, was I daydreaming?" It took him a whole year to say his name, a whole year to keep him calm, and a year and a half to show if he makes mistakes that he won't get beaten for it.. His nod made him continue. "I need to fly for a bit.. if that is okay?"

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Newt was concerned, it wasn't him to hide something away that needed some freedom. The worry was him being caught and wind up in a bad situation.

"Yes.. I won't cause any attention.." And so he walks to the window of Tina's home. Newt had always been welcome to stay there as long as he remained quiet and not draw attention. Queenie was out as well, both sisters at MACUSA... no one knew Credence was here- it was meant to be a surprise. 

"Don't be out to late, Credence." Newt watched as the boy walks backward and pressed against the far wall, breathing slowly.. calming breaths. How he can shift at will now but still he would change in an overwhelming sense of emotion. Most of which he can still control himself and not cause much trouble. The boy ran forward and became only smoke that flew out the window and suddenly was unseen by the No-Maj.. "Be safe."

\---

 

It was a year they found the tired and nearly broken older man, he swore his hair gained more grey since that insane wizard kidnapped, tortured, and took his body for his own.. using him. Many thought he needed therapy and a break but he was ready to rip Grindelwald's head off with his bare hands-

Not only that but MACUSA killed a kid over something he couldn't control. He had chosen to watch over Credence since Tina seemed to be close to the boy. To him, she did the right thing. But what could he have done besides help her with the boy.. the same one that turned out to be the most powerful Obscurus by date.. and oldest. 

He rubs his temples at yet another migraine he didn't need. His eyes look towards the window and swore he saw something.. it was there but suddenly gone. Black smoke is all he can say for sure it was.. "hmmm.."

"Mr. Graves" Tina's voice shook him from the window, a bit startled unintentionally.

"Hello, Tina." He said, still not used to his more tired voice that sounded like he had eaten gravel. He had to go over some documents with her due to him still trying to get used to his more... false limb. Though enchanted better, he still had trouble with it or accepting that he lost it in the one-sided battle. Only survivor of the five that tried to fight and contain Grindelwald.. "You're early" His eyes cast back towards the window and he saw the smoke again which seemed to try and pass quickly.. "It is going to be a long night.."

\---

It was a surprise indeed when he returned. A smoky form coming quickly through the window and forming into the boy. "He's back!" He cried, realizing to late he forgot about the dinner and the Goldsteins.

"Credence..?" Tina's face was in shock and her eyes teared up. She quickly hugged the poor boy who hugs her back just as tightly.

"Oh honey." Queenie whispers, reading his mind.. memories she didn't want to see or feel but it was there.  
Newt shook his head. "He was the surprise.."

Credence could finally breathe and break the silence. "Why is that man back?" He didn't mean to sound angry, his eyes must have changed since their happy expressions became worrying. "Mr. Graves is back- why is he back?!"

"Credence.." Tina breathes out a sigh. "He is the real one. Whoever used you was a very bad wizard."

"... Is he? Have you checked for sure?" Paranoia was hitting him hard. "What if he isn't him!" 

"We made sure this time. It won't happen again. Grindelwald is locked away for now.." She tried to be calm. "Calm down, we promise he won't hurt you"

"He doesn't know anything about me. Not a damned thing." He was angry and requested his dinner be taken up to his room so he can calm down. Last thing they needed was him bursting into the Obscurus. He couldn't take it.. all the times he was with that man.. that fake monster that used him and dared show him any sort of affection.. the real one didn't know him and it honestly hurt worse than having the one that used him

 

\---

It was just a bunch of stalking afterward. He just had to conduct his own investigations if only to prove to himself that this was a different man. He had noticed the limb first.. what happened to him? He frowns to himself. Mr. Graves never had a false limb about him.

Grindelwald was a wizard Mr. Graves said he had fought and been the only survivor of the fight... was that true? It frightened him at the fact that Grindelwald had been causing such damage. All mass killings that were written off as accidents.. most by him. It scared him badly.

And now he guessed the real one didn't escape as unscathed as he first thought. He saw the slight limp to but the man held himself with pride. 

The diner was the same, the food was the same. He remembered the talking and the flower. His eyes lower.. it hurt his brain a lot. This man and that man.. they shared almost the same hobbies, places, enjoyments. Almost.

Mr. Graves passed the church once a day, seeing the broken door and caved in roof. An expression always passing.. sadness? He guessed. That's the only expression he can understand because he shared it. His regret, all because he couldn't hold back and control something that he should have.. he still had trouble with it but if he had the control he had before... well only Mary Lou would be dead and his two sisters would have each other. But Modesty was with a better family.. 

The smoke was once again noticed by Percival before it disappeared behind a building. He could guess what it is now. An Obscurus.. he didn't like it at all at the fact it seemed to follow him around like a sort of ghost. Why would it follow him around? Because he shares the same face as the imposter? He sighs as he looks back at the sad building that many No-Maj assumed was cursed due to what happened..

\---

The boy was caught within a week, very roughly by the man. He got cocky he guessed and quickly the hand that was as strong as he remember was pushing him against the wall and had something press against his neck... a wand. 

"Who are you? Why have you been following me?!" The voice was like he remembered, more gravely but it was it.. the scent, his face, the familiar scarf, the outfit.. it made him ache with pain that no amount of magic could ever do.

"N-no one- I'm no one!" He stammered his familiar stutter that he had thought he had gotten rid of. But he just came back and it was the wrong thing to say as the wand pressed painfully against soft flesh.

"You've been following me. It means some things.. and none of them are in your favor"

"Credence! I'm Credence!" He broke out, voice cracked at his own name. The man shifted and with a cold hand, fingers that were inhuman pulled his face to look at him, forcing brown eyes to look into the dark ones.

"It can't be you.." He gazed for a long minute and pulled back, letting the boy breathe out the air that he had been holding. "They said you were killed with the Obscurus"

".. I don't understand it either, Mr. Graves" He wanted to punch himself for the submissive nature that tried to get back at him. "The Obscurus tried to protect me.. that's what it says anyway. It wanted me to live."

"It?" He knew so little of the Obscurus and Obscurials. But he did recall that some came as a friend, a protector of sort that the child could talk to... "You look far better than last I saw you.. if it is you." 

"It is me. No one else would ever want to be me, sir. I'm no one.. just an Obscurus or Salem Boy. Nothing more- wait" He looks down at the man- realizing now he was taller than him.. was he always lowering himself? He felt so sad at his past self. "You.. knew me?"

"I did. I put myself in charge since Tina..." His voice trailed.

"Since she lost her job because of me.."

"How did you.."

"I questioned it awhile ago to. But it is because I'm a wizard. The spell was only meant for No-Maj. So it didn't affect me at all.. earned me some extra scars for saying it to."

"You poor boy." What else could he say? He hated the fact that MACUSA turned their back on him- not just that but nearly killed him for something he couldn't control. He refused to let it happen again as did Tina. Many agreed what happened was in the wrong and now Credence stood there.. alive and actually looked better. He could see the smile showing on the boy's face. "If we did it all differently.."

"Mr. Scamander helped me. He is a good man that I understands me as I him. It isn't you at the cause of this. I was suspicious so I followed you about to confirm my own worries.. to prove myself wrong"

Percival nods his head. This boy was very wise.. and cautious. "You would make a great part of MACUSA. You seem to have more sense than most I know."

The two would talk about nothing important. Eating at the same diner with only one feeling nostalgic. The two just talking.

And it was soon night time again and the two needed to get back to work. But promised to meet again and talk.. and finally introduce Credence to MACUSA and the Wizarding World of America so he can compare to Diagon Alley in London.

Two years ago, Credence would never have been so confident.

Two years ago Graves thought he was going to die.

Two years ago they never thought they would really be friendly to each other.. either having different thoughts.

And now they plan out to enjoy life and leave the scars behind..


End file.
